Victor Creed (Earth-12131)
, , ; formerly , , , Marauders, | Relatives = James Howlett (brother) Graydon Creed (son) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 275 lbs | Weight2 = (without Adamantium skeleton), 380 lbs (with) | Eyes = Amber | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Sabretooth has elongated canines and claws at the tips of his fingers and toes | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Assassin; mercenary | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = I'm almost going to hate tearing you apart. Almost. | Speaker = Sabretooth | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Victor Creed was a mutant born in the 19th century. His brutal force, animal-based powers and joy in torturing made him a successful mercenary and assassin. He has an obsession with his brother, the X-Man Wolverine, constantly targeting his loved ones and perpetually attacking him, usually on his birthday. Odd Bedfellows When Sentinels were released in Times Square, Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants was revealed to be behind this event. Sabretooth and Toad were leading the robots, but both villains were defeated by the Alliance, with the special help of Kitty Pryde. Tooth and Claw Sabretooth later led a new terrorist attack of the Brotherhood, in the form of releasing some of the Brotherhood's mutated test subjects in the Museum of Natural History. This time, Creed was faced by Wolverine, and defeated once more even after using Isotope-8 to enhance himself. Uprising When mutants started marching in New York demanding rights, Magneto used more test subjects and a new generation of Sentinels to get things violent in Times Square and incite an attack by anti-mutant forces, in order to retaliate more violently. One of the inciters of the march was Sabretooth, who was located by Cyclops and defeated, as well as the march was controlled. Cry Havok The Brotherhood started working along with the Hellfire Club, and helped them recover the Living Pharaoh and prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from finding him by impersonating Abdol. Sabretooth and the rest of the Brotherhood faced Havok but were defeated in combat. Mutant Mayhem After Magneto betrayed both the Brotherhood and the Syndicate they were part of, the Syndicate helped the Brotherhood's attempt to take control over Manhattan. The Brotherhood located a "Mutation Emitter" at the top of the Chrysler Building, starting to mutate anyone close to it. Sabretooth was one of the members of the Brotherhood guarding the tower, and was defeated after Magneto apparently showed himself to declare the new mutant nation, but was confronted by none other than himself. It was revealed the Magneto who led the Brotherhood into conquering Manhattan was actually a shape-shifted Mystique, who used the Syndicate's technology to fly in order to complete the illusion. Excalibur Sabretooth was present in London when the Brotherhood took part of Hellfire Club's mission to find the Philosopher's Stone in that city. But he also moved independently of the main Brotherhood and Hellfire Club forces. Wolverine tracked him down and defeated him. Feral Creed An unidentified organization captured Sabretooth and surgically implanted a bomb within his skull before bonding adamantium to his skeleton. Sabretooth was then forced to work with S.H.I.E.L.D. under the threat that they would detonate the bomb if he attempted to disobey. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Victor Creed of Earth-616. * Apparent immortality ** Instantaneous Cellular Regeneration ** High Endurance * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Retractable Claws * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Senses ** Tracking instincts * Military Protocols * Marksmanship * Skilled Martial Artist * Berserker Rage | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Victor Creed of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Creed Family Category:Fangs Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Howlett Family Category:Advanced Longevity